A gap profile of this general type is known from the product line “FS100” in the program of the applicant configured as a gap arrangement that is symmetrical to a longitudinal direction of the gap for highly loaded floor surfaces. The joint sockets of the known gap profile envelop the joint heads so that they are connected with the joint heads in a form-locking manner. A drivable surface of the gap profile forms a straight teething at the joint heads which straight teething is slideable transversal to the longitudinal direction and supported on a center plate that is supported movable in a linear manner at the joint heads. In the known gap profile the rotation point of the joint configuration is proximal to the support points of the center plate at the joint heads which influences a mechanical loading to the joint heads advantageously.
When building elements are not exactly arranged at identical levels a gap profile which bridges a movement gap is arranged at a slant angle. In this slanted orientation a step is formed in the useable surface of the known gap profile between the lower arranged anchor unit and the joint head supported therein, wherein the step contributes to increased wear of the gap profile in particular when driven over by heavy commercial vehicles.
A publication document DE 10 2007 051 426 A1 that is based on a prior invention by the applicant discloses a gap profile with a pivotable socket support for the bridge unit wherein a load impacting the bridge unit is conducted through a groove in the joint head to a support profile reaching from the joint socket into the joint head. The joint head is pivotably connected to the joint socket through the support profile, wherein the joint socket envelopes the joint head in a circular arc with less than 180°.